Chimney Sweep
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Zombie |ability = When played on Heights:'''This gets +1 /+1 |flavor text = It's a growth industry.}} '''Chimney Sweep is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . His ability gives him +1 /+1 when played in a heights lane. His plant counterpart is Cabbage-Pult. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Ability: '''When played on Heights: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description ''It's a growth industry. Strategies With This is a good zombie to start your game with, as he only costs 1 brain to use, and has decent stats, especially when placed on a heights lane. Whenever you get this zombie into your deck, try to place him on a heights lane, as this will give him a small stat boost. Use Camel Crossing or Yeti Lunchbox or any other buffing trick to keep this strong zombie alive, because this zombie might come in handy. In the late game, Chimney Sweep's usefulness decreases, as his stats are not very good late game, but are feasible in other cases. Foot Soldier Zombie is a much better alternative for the later game to place on a heights lane, as he will activate his ability and has generally better stats. Mountain Climber can work as well, as she has better stats than the other two, and she's in the same class as Chimney Sweep. Against If the player deploys this zombie, Using a 1-sun cost plant that can do 2 or more damage is ideal, such as or Shroom for Two. Alternatively, the player can use a trick if they want to get rid of him. A Cabbage-Pult can also be a good idea, as it can destroy a Chimney Sweep and survive to the next turn. However, note that Cabbage-Pult costs more than Chimney Sweep, so you still need a way to stop it on the first turn. Gallery Chimney Sweep stats.png|Chimney Sweep's statistics SweepCard.png|Card ChimSPBoosting.PNG|Chimney Sweep boosting himself for being placed on a Heights Lane ChimSPBoost.PNG|Chimney Sweep having its stats boosted SweepAttack.png|Chimney Sweep attacking DedSweep.png|A destroyed Chimney Sweep CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being used on Chimney Sweep along with other zombies SunburnChimney.png|Chimney Sweep being attacked by Sunburn ChimneyBB.png|Berry Blast being used on Chimney Sweep ChimneySweepisFrozen.jpg|Frozen Chimney Sweep Whack-a-ZombieDestroyingChimneySweep.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being used on Chimney Sweep Old RoofZombie.png|Chimney Sweep's statistics ChimneyS packet.png|Card Chimney pick.png|The player having the choice between Chimney Sweep or Rocket Science as a prize after completing a level Choice between Whirlwind and Chimney Sweep.jpeg|The player having the choice between Chimney Sweep and Whirlwind as a prize for completing a level Choice between Cabbage-Pult and Chimney Sweep.jpeg|The player having the choice between Chimney Sweep and Cabbage-Pult as a prize for completing a level Trivia *His description is a reference to the fact that, in the Victorian era, children were used to clean rich people's chimneys. **If the child grew too big, that child would be fired and their job would be handed over to another smaller child. *His animation is very similar to Tennis Champ. *When he is summoned, one can hear him coughing. **The player can also hear him coughing when he attacks. **This is probably a reference to the coal dust in chimneys which can cause coughing. *If a Tennis Champ is played, then later a Chimney Sweep is placed, it will make Tennis Champ's boosting noise when she is boosted on heights. **This also happened with Bananasaurus Rex with its sound if 's sound was played before Bananasaurus Rex before an update. See also *Cabbage-Pult *Mountain Climber Category:Headwear zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies